the_order_of_ashenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of Ashenvale
Welcome to The Order of Ashenvale, The Woodland Order. This Wikia is based off the roleplay idea of a RP guild in the game World of Warcraft, owned by Blizzard Entertainment, whose passion for Ashenvale is deeper rooted then anyones imagination. (Roleplay) Long has the vast Guardians of Ashenvale stood as the dominate force, hidden in the shadows of the woodlands in protecting for it's people for Cenarius. The name that rarely sings in the breeze, the name the demons learned to hate, the name the warsong wished to destroy! The hopes of a Guardian aren't seen, nor unseen, under elunes grace do they fight for and live. The name the horde tell their children at night to cast fear, the name night elves tell their young to inspire! "Guardians of Ashenvale" was made an official World PvP guild in 2011 during Cataclysm upon "Omgisaiamans" return, "The Great Guardian" was the WPVP title. During the era of Guardians of Ashenvale, no horde dared stepped foot in Ashenvale. "They aren't safe in the sky, the stealth, not even their own bases!" - The Offensive. Guardians of Ashenvales famous quote "A name earned, not given." was actually a taunt toward RPers and PvPers who called them RPers in their WPVP years "RPers" which was taken at strong offensive, "A name earned, not given" simply means, they fought the horde hard all those years and continue to strive to, earning the name, unlike most night elf RP guilds that make up their guilds lore which commonly states vast stories of made up history, while Guardians of Ashenvales RP history is 70% true and 100% based off it's OOC story during it's World PvP years. Nightsong has made Guardians of Ashenvale a "night elf guild" and refers not to call them "Kal'dorei", his idea of defining be mixed with 50% Militaristic/Sentinel, 20% Cenarion Circle, 15% Magical/Highborne, and 15% Elune praising based enviorment. Nightsongs RP inspiration for moonguards Guardians of Ashenvale style was very inspired by "Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - Night Elf 1 Level - Enemies at the Gate" mission. In 2015, August 20th, Guardians of Ashenvale was realm transferred to Moonguard from Drak'tharon, and would soon rise to be the biggest and most toughest Night Elf order known in the history of the role play realm. Within 2 months, Guardians of Ashenvale became the most powerful night elf RP guild, within the next year of 2016, Guardians of Ashenvale made an outstanding record of 400 Guardians strong and officially became the largest night elf RP/WPVP guild known to the realm. Guardians of Ashenvale has a foothold as well in the realm Wyrmrest Accord. Due to commanding issues, the project to expand has been paused. The Long Guardian Stance Upon Ashenvale Long has the ancient forest lands of the Kal'dorei stood in Ashenvale, and has for so long been the homeland as well as one of the last unmarked lands of the people of the night elves and of old. The land has had many protectors through many wars and many enemies, but has long stood in living on past many great cataclysms of the world. Even the mighty "Xaxas" in which the kal'dorei called the coming of Deathwing. In the land, was run a secret order, a order well known to Cenarius and ancient druids only as "The druids of the blade". These were known in modern days as "The First Guardians of Ashenvale". They wielded both nature magic and wielded both sword. They held wooden shields and iron enchanted swords when taking combat against Troll or Tauren tribes which threatened their lands.. and soon, the mighty Legion who so vast would come to threaten the very lands itself. The Guardian Order was lead by The Great Guardian , who ruled the order under many standards of the night elf culture. Caring not if Quel'dorei have come to join the ranks, every night elf was considered the same. They are the night elf Order! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:The Great Guardians Category:The Northern Raynewood Defense Category:The Guardian Blade Category:The Guardian Pools Category:The Alliance of Ashenvale Category:Guardian Fun Facts! Category:Guardians of Ashenvale (WPVP) Category:The Guardian Order Territories Category:Darnassian/Dath'anarian Language Category:Allies of The Order (Friendly) Category:Book of The Sword & Shield (RP) Category:Mystborn Tower, The Western Tower Category:Freyasong